Kommissar Fuchs Wiki:Benutzer Fuchs111:Archiv von Diskussion
Willkommen! Hi Fuchs111 - wir freuen uns, dass Kommissar Fuchs Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Gustav111 Danke. Ich bin jetzt Angemeldet. Vieles Ich habe ein paar Fragen: #Wie lädt man Bilder Hoch? #Kannst du Auftritte bei Detektiv Lemming schreiben? #kannst du mir über das Wiki schreiben wenn was neues auf KF.de ist?Gustav111 12:04, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Um was geht es in : *The End of TEE *Das Vermächtnes von KH *Agent Wolf`s Bemächtnis Freu mich auf AntwortenGustav111 12:51, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Erster Artikel, neuer Admin Hi "Kommissar Fuchs" :) hab gerade meinen ersten Artikel erstellt. An deiner Stelle würde ich Gustav111 zum Admin machen, denn er bearbeitet viel und korrekt und du wärst dann nicht so "alleine". Und könntest du mich in der Community auch als Benutzer eintragen? Gruß --Likos96 15:54, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Entsperren Könntest du die Seite Kommissar Fuchs mal kurz entsperren, denn ich könnte da noch kleine Änderungen vornehmen. Danke im Voraus. Likos96 18:56, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommissar Fuchs Bei KF Könntest du doch bei Beziehungen Karl, Bella, Hammi, Detektiv Lemming, Colin, Max, Xyntia und Carolina schreiben. Außerdem ist dir bei Biografie nach Hammi Hamster ein Fehler eingeschlichen: konnte ohne''' t''' Sch**** Hi Fuchs, schlechte Neuigkeiten: Links im Menü wollte ich die Seite Fälle erstellen. Jetzt sind aber alle noch nicht erstellten Seiten über Fälle. Kriegst du das wieder hin??? --Likos96 15:26, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) KF-Wiki Hauptseite Ich wollte die Seite Fälle erstellen. Dafür musste ich den Rest: Das ist das Kommissar Fuchs Wiki, das jeder bearbeiten kann... löschen. Als ich fertig war, habe ich gesehen, dass auf allen noch nicht erstellten Seiten wo das stand (das dickgedruckte) danach das stand, das ich unter Fälle geschrieben hatte. Gruß --Likos96 18:44, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin Wegen Gustav111 als Admin: Da kannst du ja mal Shego123 vom P+F Wiki fragen. --Likos96 19:01, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Woher kennst du ihn denn? --Likos96 19:29, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unvorhandene Artikel Hi Fuchs111, würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun? Würdest du eine Liste von allen noch unvorhandenen Artikeln machen, dann habe ich einen Überblick von den Artikeln, die noch erstellt werden können. Also ungefähr so: Charaktere nur einer Fälle ganz viele Wenn dir das zu viel Arbeit ist, ist es auch nicht schlimm, dann such ich mir halt welche aus dem Menü raus. Liebe Grüße --Likos96 19:41, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen Dank. Diese Woche hab ich wenig Zeit. Aber dann sind Ferien :-) und dann helfe ich dir. --Likos96 20:10, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage: Charaktere Hi Fuchs111, du musst mal die Vorlage für die Charaktere bearbeiten oder entsperren, denn einige Charaktere sind noch nicht eingetragen, z.B. Dark Kat Gruß --Likos96 17:02, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dark Cat Hi Fuchs, eben hast du Dark Cat gelöscht. Ja, sie existiert bereits, ich habe sie nur nochmal erstellt, weil ich bei dir auf deiner Diskussionsseite erst versehentlich Dark C'at, anstatt Dark '''K'at geschrieben hatte. Als ich es verbessert habe, stand dort trotzdem noch Seite nicht vorhanden. Also habe ich sie nochmal erstellt. Aber ein Admin kann das verbessern. Lieben Gruß --Likos96 17:59, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tobias "Toby" Kleidermann Hallo Fuchs, was kannst du mir über Tobias sagen? Gruß --Likos96 18:10, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alle Charaktere erstellt So, nachdem was du mir gesagt hast, sind jetzt alle Charaktere erstellt. Einen Bereich des Wikis schon mal fertig. :-) Viele Grüße --Likos96 19:35, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Detektiv Lemming Wieso hast du diesen Artikel gesperrt? Stubs Ich möchte alle Fälle schreiben, aber kurz. Hast du was dagegen? Wenn Ja wie lang sollten die Artikel sein? Antworte mir bitte.Gustav111 18:48, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Fuchs111, ENDLICH FERIEN!!! Jetzt helfe ich dir wieder viel. Hast du eigentlich schon alle Vorlagen erstellt(Charaktere, Fälle, Zubehör, Songs, Gruppen, Orte, Firmen, Stubs)? Viele Grüße --Likos96 13:02, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) San Francisco Hi Fuchs, coole Idee mit den Herausforderungen, so lockst du vielleicht noch mehr Benutzer außer uns dreien an. Im Menü rechts musst du noch San Francisco unter Orte eintragen. Gruß --Likos96 22:12, 8. Okt. 2010 Vorlage von allem zusammen Hi Fuchs111, die Seite, die du eben gelöscht hast, könntest du die wiederherstellen, mir die fehlenden Vorlagen nennen und manche von denen auch selbst erstellen? Gruß --Likos96 09:54, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viele Fragen Hi Fuchs111, ich hab einige Fragen an dich: 1. Gibt es noch mehr Firmen? Liste der KF-Firmen 2. Worum geht es in dem Song Der dumme Kot? 3. Wie kann ich Gold bei den Herausforderungen bekommen? 4. Wie kann man Bilder zu Artikeln hinzufügen? Das mit dem Weihnachts-Special und Kermillians Komet im P+F Wiki hab ich auch gemacht. Ich hab auch noch eine geheime Nachricht für dich, die nicht jeder wissen muss :-) . Viele Grüße --Likos96 19:28, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vieles Eine Woche weg und alles anders... . Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge die ich wissen will: Wie macht man Punkte? Was ist mit diesen Auszeichnungen oder was das auch immer ist?Gustav111 15:26, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gustav Ich habe gehört diese Figur gibt es Stimmt das? Dann würde ich ihn nämlich schreiben.Gustav111 07:32, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fälle/sehr gewagt Also mir fällt gerade keiner ein zu dem ich was schreiben könnte das heißt ich werde nur manchmal welche schreiben und es ist sehr gewagt von dir Kommissar Fuchs so lange entsperrt zu lassen jeder könnte ihn leeren. Liste unvorhandener Artikel aktualisieren Hi Fuchs111, würdest du bitte den Abschnitt '''Liste unvorhandener Artikel auf meiner Diskussionsseite regelmäßig aktualisieren, dann weiß ich, was noch erstellt werden muss. Vielen Dank. --Likos96 18:37, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht Du hast recht mit den Spams (oder wie die hiesen). Hab` nicht mehr drauf geachtet ob meine Aussagen sinnvoll waren. Werde mich bessernGustav111 15:39, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Darking's Titelsong Diesen Artikel habe ich zwar geschrieben aber da ist irgend etwas schief gelaufen. Kannst du das verbessern?Gustav111 18:09, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder einfügen Hi Fuchs111, ich habe eben noch drei Bilder Artikeln hinzugefügt, aber sie werden auf meiner Benutzerseite nicht angezeigt. Warum? Gold Bald hast du schon wieder Gold, ich aber auch ;-) morgen. Wegen den Bildern. Die zwei Bilder auf meiner Benutzerseite sind die einzigen, die noch fehlen. Gruß --Likos96 13:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach grad GOLD. Yeah!!! Aber ich finde mich hier überhaupt nicht mehr zurecht. Warum ist alles anders??? Auch in anderen Wikis. :-( Melde dich bitte: Gruß --Likos96 13:40, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Glückspilz/Mind Map Du Glückspilz hast den 1000. und den 2000. Artikel geschrieben hättest du dies nicht getan wäre ich erster... aber es gibt ja noch den 3000.. Und wieso gibt es zweimal Mind Map( bei 250 und bei 500)? Flinker Agent Was muss man dafür tun und warum gibt es die Auszeichnungen über Charaktere, z.B. Die Unterzeichnung? Lieben Gruß und viel Glück bei Abzeichen, du doppelter Glückspilz wünscht dir Likos96 12:09, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Warum bekomme ich keine Punkte für Bilder??? Ich habe jetzt schon 9 anstatt 3 Bilder eingefügt. Wenn ich die Punkte bekäm, wäre ich zweiter in der Liste. Bitte um Antwort Likos96 12:56, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bücher Bei den Büchern steht, dass die im nächsten Jahr herauskommen, werden dann die Fälle die wir hier hin schreiben dafür verwendet??? Denn wenn ja, wären wir ja so was wie Autoren. ;-) Viele Grüße Likos96 20:04, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fälle Hi Fuchs, kannst du mir über ein paar Fälle etwas berichten, dann würde ich sie in nächster Zeit erstellen? Likos96 19:06, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gold Wenn du heute etwas bearbeitest, hast du schon wieder Gold. Und ich war bald schon 30 Tage jeden Tag am Wiki, hab also bald schon das zweite Gold in diesem Bereich. Nur noch eine Woche. Und zu Fuchsfan1432: Ich würde ihm das auch in diesem Wiki zutrauen. Viele Grüße Likos96 10:41, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Beliebte Artikel Könntest du II & KF zu Beliebte Artikel Hinzufügen.(Es wäre ein ein Bisschen komisch wären die beiden nicht dabei)Gustav111 07:29, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Warum gibt es auf einmal keine Auszeichnung mehr darüber? Gruß Benutzer:Likos96 10:30, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glückspilz Ich hab gerade die 3000ste Bearbeitung in diesem Wiki gemacht. Jetzt bin ich auch ein Glückspilz. Und mit etwas Glück schaffe ich auch noch Flinker Agent. Gruß Likos96 12:36, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ERSTER Ich bin erster bei den Punkten. Aber ich hätte eigentlich noch die Auszeichnung Flinker Agent, da ich schon mehr als 100 Bearbeitungen heute habe. Gruß --Likos96 14:09, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ERSTER Ich bin erster. Na hoffentlich länger als Likos96.Gustav111 21:18, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage: Orte Könntest du die erstellen.Gustav111 11:43, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: Über dieser Nachricht steht noch eine Nachricht. Spam Kategorien Ja, ich hör auf damit. Ist die Kategorie Seiten mit Vorlagen auch ein Spam? Likos96 15:25, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Fuchs111, wie viele Herausforderungen gibt es eigentlich. Du schreibst immer neue hin, da hat mich das mal interessiert. Und du musst viele Songs noch erstellen. Nur das du es weißt. Auf der KF- Website kann ich gar nicht alle Fälle sehen, sonst hätte ich sie schon längst erstellt. Wegen den Spams: Ich halt mich da wohl besser zurück ;-) und eins verspreche ich dir. Ich werde mich verbessern!!! Viele Grüße --Likos96 19:06, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Habe auch ein paar Vorlagen gemacht. Eine ist zwar kurz aber lösche sie bitte nicht.Gustav111 20:01, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: Sie heißen Die Reichsten von KF und Familien. Vorlagen Kannst du mir bitte eine Liste machen über Vorlagen die wir gebrauchten könnten.Gustav111 20:26, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Charktere Die Vorlage dazu könnte neue Farben vertragen außer dieses langweilige grün. GrußGustav111 10:06, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Songliste Hi Fuchs111, ich hab dir gerade eine Liste der fehlenden Songs erstellt. Hier ist sie: *''Was ist das für ein Mist'' *''Gerechte Strafe'' *''So very scary'' *''In Loz'' *''Es ist Zeit...'' *''Im Wunderland'' *''Das Böse schläft nie'' *''Die Gefühle sind verrückt!'' *''Wo sind sie nur?'' *''Futura Medua'' So, ich glaube das waren alle. Die Liste übertrage ich auch noch auf meinen Diskussionsabschnitt Liste unvorhandener Artikel. Danach werde ich mich um die Kategorien: Stubs, Überarbeitungswürdige Artikel und Überarbeitung NÖTIG kümmern, denn die Artikel brauchen ja Inhalt. Erstellst du die Songs denn bei Zeit? Viele Grüße --Likos96 13:20, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fälle bearbeiten, Songs Lyrics Fälle: Ich werde heute und vielleicht auch morgen noch die restlichen Fälle erstellen. Kannst du sie dann noch überarbeiten, denn ich reime mir das eigentlich immer nur aus dem Titel zusammen? Songs: Wie meinst du das mit nicht alle Lyrics? Viele Grüße --Likos96 19:42, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Ich kann meine ausstehenden Herausforderungen gar nicht alle sehen. Woran liegt das??? Gruß --Likos96 11:46, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Liste der Herausforderungen Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Liste der Herausforderungen machen??? So Zum Beispiel: Seiten über Charaktere Seiten über Fälle Seiten über Sonderfälle Seiten über Stubs Denn dann weiß ich wieder, was für Herausforderungen es gibt. Viele Grüße --Likos96 13:58, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) DANKE sehr, jetzt weiß ich wieder Bescheid. Gruß --Likos96 17:39, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kartofelsack Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gruß-Gustav111 19:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 4000 Ich habe über 4000 Punkte und amit erster! Gruß-Gustav111 18:25, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Kann man irgendwo sehen, wie man bei den Herausforderungen steht??? Denn ich glaube ich hab schon öfter als 100 Mal Stubs überarbeitet. Viele Grüße --Likos96 12:54, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fallübersicht Löschst du bitte diese Seite? Gruß --Likos96 14:43, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Alter Look Wie geht das????????????????????????????????????????????????? --Likos96 17:00, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) URL Wo steht das überhaupt??? --Likos96 21:19, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß immer noch nicht so genau, wie es geht. Kannst du mir den Weg vielleicht mal ganz genau beschreiben??? --Likos96 21:34, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich hab's jetzt, glaub ich ;-) . Aber wenn ich dann die Seite wechseln will, kommt der neue Wikia Look wieder. Warum? Viele Grüße --Likos96 12:26, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie ist das bei dir denn? Gruß --Likos96 12:31, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) kf wiki Was ist kommissar fuchs eigentlich, eine serie oder ein comic, was is dat.Mister Drache2 09:42, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) was das heißt du hast das mit deinen freunden erfunden, sehr kreativ find ich toll so ein projekt zu machen :-), schade das leider nur wenige benutzer zu diesem thema schreiben können.Mister Drache2 09:48, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC). naja, könnte ich ja auch schaffen die story verstehen und dann dazu schreiben :-)Mister Drache2 09:57, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Look, Spam Hi Fuchs111, wenn ich hinter der URL ?useskin=monaconew eingebe, so wie du es mir gesagt hast, ändert sich nichts mehr. Weißt du, woran das liegt??? Und ich glaube, gestern wurde wieder gespammt. Die Kategorie Erster Fall '''ist finde ich sinnlos. Nur das du es weißt. Viele Grüße --Likos96 10:10, 27 Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit den alten Look wiederherzustellen? Und warum hat Wikia das entfernt??? Viele Grüße --Likos96 12:42, 27 Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fuchso99, Kartoffelsack Hi Fuchs111, ich bin's schon wieder. Auf Gustav111 Diskussionsseite hast du geschrieben, dass er Fuchso99 und Kartoffelsack ist. Ist das wirklich so??? Gruß --Likos96 12:48, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Blauer Look Den finde ich den Schönsten. '''Kannst du mir vielleicht noch mehr Fälle, Cameos, Zubehör (Waffen), Straßen etc. nennen? '''Gruß --Likos96 12:59, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Den jetzigen. Gruß --Likos96 17:08, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gesperrte Seiten, Spam-Kategorie Hi Fuchs111, ich weiß, dass es besser ist, wenn manche Artikel gesperrt sind, aber Seiten wie KF oder II müssten mal "gründlich gereinigt´" werden, denn sie sind voller Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler und nicht komplett. Ich würde sie dann auch bearbeiten und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand Vandalismus begehen würde, denn bis jetzt hat das auch noch keiner getan in diesem Wiki (höchtens Spam- Kategorien (Gustav111 und ich). Auf der Seite Familie Fuchs hab ich gerade auch die Spam-Kategorie: Seiten mit Galerien entfernt. Noch eine Frage: Gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit, den alten Look wiederherzustellen, außer etwas hinter die URL (Urheberrechtslizenz) zu schreiben. Viele Grüße und viel Glück damit, Gustav111 in der Rangliste einzuholen wünscht Likos96 17:36, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Warum hat Wikia den Look überhaupt abgeschafft? Sie hätten uns wenigstens die Wahl lassen können. Auf deinem Blog steht, dass wenn 100 000 Benutzer in einer Woche was dorthin schreiben der Alte wieder eine Chance hat. Stimmt das??? Denn der MonacoSkin MUSS zurück. Ich habe im Mai diesen Jahres angefangen in der Wikia zu arbeiten. Seitdem sehe ich jeden Tag den Monaco. Ich brauche ihn einfach. Es war sooo toll. Wenn die von der Wikia wüssten, wie wertvoll der für die Benutzer war. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den alten Look wiederzuholen. Viele Grüße --Likos96, 19:42, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Look: Das find ich keinen richtigen Grund, eher eine Ausrede. Dein Blog: Ja, hab ich. Gruß --Likos96, 21:04, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also mal was zu akkusativ, dativ, ... bei dir gibt es ja diese charaktere namens dativ, akkusativ, nominativ, genitiv vieleicht könnte ich ja denn artikel ablativ anlegen, in der schule hab ichg latein, und daher kenne ich diesen kasus vieleicht könnte ich denn artikel ja anlegen, wenn ich mir die artikeln vonn seinen verwanten nochmal durchlese.Mister Drache2 13:09, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) DANKE danke für die imaginären blumen, ich werde gleich mal ein paar fehlende songs noch schreiben, könnteste du mir mal einen link zu deiner benutzerseite auf wikipedia geben.Mister Drache2 15:19, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ich kann mich jetzt weniger um das Kf-Wiki kümmern da ich jetzt ein eigenes habe. Gruß-Gustav111 15:18, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Agent zweiter Klasse Hi Fuchs111, ich hab eben die Auszeichnung für 60 Tage am Stück am Wiki arbeiten bekommen und vorgestern Kommissar Fuchs Experte (1000 Bearbeitungen), also 2x GOLD. Ich komme näher ;-) . Denk bitte noch an die fehlenden Songs und die neuen Fälle. Im Moment gibt es nur Kategorien und Galerien zu erstellen. Gruß --Likos96 16:39, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) To-Do-Liste Gute Idee, aber was willst du da reinschreiben? Und dann kannst du die Seite '''Fehlende Artikel löschen. Gruß --Likos96 17:13, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Fuchs111 was ist mit den Herausforderungen passiert??? Ich kann sie gar nicht mehr sehen. Gruß --Likos96 14:58, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Es sieht so aus, als gäbe es gar keine Herausforderungen mehr, die "Anzeige" rechts ist verschwunden. Gruß --Likos96 14:58, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) oh gute idee das mit lesenswerte artikel, sollte ich auch mal bei u-boot wiki machen.--Gabelahubelaba 15:47, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was negatives vieleicht sollten mal wieder ein paar bilder zeichnen, weil es gibt hier grad mal 47 bilder.Gabelahubelaba 20:02, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallöle Um was geht das hier eigentlich? Gruß -- Mr. Francis Fuchs 09:33, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Admin Kriterien Hi Fuchs111, sorry, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe, aber ich konnte irgendwie keine Artikel mehr bearbeiten... Ist ja auch egal, jetzt geht es wieder. Ich habe noch 3 Artikel gefunden, die informativ sein könnten und die ich erstellt habe: Die 5 Gegenstände, Tobias "Toby" Kleidermann und Das Vermächtnis des Kommissar Hund. Wenn du auch der Meinung bist, sie wären informatisch, dann kategorisiere sie bitte. Danach hätte ich alle Kriterien erfüllt und könnte ein Admin werden. Gruß --Likos96 16:11, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Deine letzte Nachricht ist missglückt, keine Ahnung, was da schiefgelaufen ist. Gruß --Likos96 17:06, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was ist beim Adminübertragen schiefgelaufen? Gruß --Likos96 18:48, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Charaktere Bei Zeit mache ich diese Seite noch lesenswert; sprich ich vervollständige sie. Als kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass du es zumindest versucht hast mich zum Admin zu machen. :D Falls ich was überarbeiten soll, sag es mir einfach, ich versuch es dann schnellstmöglich zu machen. Ab Mittwoch haben wir Weihnachtsferien und dann schaffe ich das eher als wenn ich zur Schule gehe, denn da haben wir im Moment viel zu tun. Bis Bald --Likos96 18:54, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Admin Danke, dass du mich zum Admin gemacht hast. Ich versuche mich auch an die Vorschriften zu halten. Die Seite Charaktere habe ich vervollständigt und auch andere Seiten überarbeitet. Hast du schon eine To-Do-Liste erstellt? Würdest du dann etwas dorthin schreiben, denn dann können wir wieder was erstellen? Und ich habe einen Vorschlag zum Artikel des Monats: Charaktere Bestimmt hast du auch andere Ideen dafür. Gibt es eigentlich auch einen Artikel des Jahres? Gruß --Likos96 15:55, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fälle mit dem KodN Ist das ein Spam? Gruß --Likos96 15:02, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fragen 1. Ist Weihnachtstage ein Fall? 2. Sind DTV und NTV Firmen? 3. Kann man noch GTV erfinden? 4. Ist John P. Flynn ein Charakter? 5. Kann ich mir auch noch mehr Fälle überlegen und dir dann sagen? 6. Kann ich die Löschanträge löschen? Gruß --Likos96 10:45, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ATV = Akkusativ Fernsehen DTV = Dativ Fernsehen NTV = Nominativ Fernsehen GTV = Genitiv Fernsehen Und noch eine Frage: Die Seiten Firmen und Liste der KF-Firmen, sowie Gruppen und Liste der Gruppen sind doch fast das selbe. Also kann man doch jeweils eine löschen, oder? Gruß --Likos96 11:04, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ok, GTV also nicht. Ich persönlich finde, dass Fusionen überflüssig sind, weil diese Seite gibt es dann ja eigentlich 2mal. Und wärst du einverstanden, wenn ich die restlichen Löschanträge lösche?, siehe Frage 6 oben. Die Spam-Kategorie: Seiten mit Vorlagen habe ich bei jedem Artikel entfernt und zum Schluss gelöscht. Gruß --Likos96 11:44, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nicht sehr wichtige Charaktere Hallo Fuchs111, Es sind FERIEN!!! :D Die Kategorie Nicht sehr wichtige Charaktere ist eigentlich überflüssig und für mich ein Spam, denn Nebencharaktere reicht doch schon, oder? PS: Über dieser Frage steht noch eine. Gruß --Likos96 12:24, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) gedichte gibt es in kf eigentlich auch leute die dichten, falls ja würde ich gerne die gedichte zu diesen leuten schreibenGabelahubelaba 12:48, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) gut, gut denn werde ich ein paar gedichte bald schreiben;-) Und nich vergessen wir oasis gegner müssen zusammen halten!Gabelahubelaba 17:00, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weihnachtstage Hallo Fuchs111, erstmal FROHE WEIHNACHTEN. '''Ich hab auch ein kleines Geschenk für dich passend zum Fest. Ich habe auch die To-Do-Liste aktualisiert, jetzt sieht man, was alles noch fehlt. Auf der Hauptseite habe ich auch Werbung für diesen Fall gemacht. Gruß vom --Weihnachtsmann 9:38, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fusionen sind eigentlich überflüssig; man braucht ja nicht 2x den selben Artikel. Gruß vom --Weihnachtsmann 11:53, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Nachträglich Fröhliche Weihnachten Nachträglich. Und das verspätete Geschenk ist: Ich werde wieder Aktiver sein Und ich habe eine Frage: Ich habe Detektiv Lemming aufgebessert, ist er jetzt ein "Informativer" Artikel? Falls ja füge die Vorlage einfach hinzu. Gruß--Gustav111 08:06, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ein Weihnachtsgedicht Es ist schön, es ist weiß und es schneit, hier zur herrlichen Weihnachtszeit. Fuchs und Igel arbeiten wie immer, denn das böse schläft nie. Genervt gehen sie zu ihrer Arbeit und zur Hilfe ställt sich Lemming bereit. Da liefen sie zu DGA und der rief nur:"Ha, Ha, Ha. Ihr sitzt wohl mächtig in der Falle!" Er holte eine riesige Kralle. Da rief der Fuchs:"Oh, oh, oh." Da schlug DGA ihn ganz K.O. DGA schloss Oje, den Fuchs ein in Eis und Schnee. Während der Fuchs war währlos wie 'ne Maus, dachte Igel sich 'nen Plan aus. Der Lemming tat, tut mal raten, Tee trinken in ganz vielen Arten. Doch der Dampf der war so heiß und lies schmälzen Schnee und Eis. Der Fuchs, befreit, lief nun zu Igel, doch der gab ihm nur einen Riegel. Fuchs warf den Riegel auf DGA. Kabum. Kabum. Oja, oja DGA ist nun verschwunden, vermutlich mit ganz vielen Wunden. So nahm alles seine Wende und wendete sich zu einem guten '''ENDE. By Gustav111 09:20, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hat es dir gefallen? Fusionen Ich hab jetzt Gruppen und Liste der KF-Firmen gelöscht und Firmen nach Liste der KF-Firmen verschoben. Wenn du damit nicht einverstanden bist, dann mach es ruhig rückgängig. Viele Grüße --Likos96 14:00, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Invormative Artikel Dürfte ich diese Vorlage zu einem Artikel hinzufügen oder dürfen das nur Admins. Vorlagen Ich werde dann dir oder Likos schreiben wenn ich finde das ein Artikel Informativ, Lesenswert oder Exzelent ist. Halb Informative Artikel habe ich eigentlich nur aus Langweile erstellt. Es gibt jetzt die Vorlage Benutzer. Du kannst sie verbessern und zu den Benutzern hinzufügen. Gruß--Gustav111 10:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Einiges 1. Darf ich die Kategorien Bestätigte Figuren und Lebende Figuren '''entfernen, denn ich finde sie überflüssig? 2. Kannst du ein paar Weihnachtsbilder für den Weihnachts-Fall malen? 3. Dann hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag zum Artikel des Monats: Weihnachtstage 4. Wenn das so wäre, dann wäre dieser Artikel mindestens lesenswert, vielleicht sogar excellent. Gruß --Likos96 12:19, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Ich finde das Lesenswerte Artikel nicht Artikel des Monats gewesen seien müssen, da es dann Maximal 3 bald 4 Lesenswerte Artikel geben kann. Gruß--Gustav111 16:15, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Abschnitt 87 Hi Fuchs111 BROST NEUJAHR erstmal. :-) ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du die Fragen von Abschnitt 87 noch beantwortest und ob du diese Nachricht überhaupt erhalten hast. Gruß --Likos96 19:30, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) diskussion an deiner stelle würde ich mal alle erledigten abschnitte von deiner diskusssionsseite entfernen da diese seite mittlerweile riesig ist.Gabelahubelaba 19:55, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PS. ich hab jetzt auch ein Benutzerkonto bei Wikipedia Vorlagen-Auszeichnungen Hi Fuchs111, warum gibt es keine Auszeichnungen mehr für Vorlagen? Denn dann hätte ich bestimmt 200 Punkte mehr. Meine Aufholjagd war erfolgreich. Nachdem ich 1720 Punkte hinter Gustav111 lag, bin ich jetzt schon 20 vorne. Seit langem mal wieder zweiter :-) Viele Grüße --Likos96 14:50, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dagobert Sack Diese Seite hatte ich wiederhergestellt, denn zu lang gibt's finde ich nicht. Siehe Begründung. Warum sind dort trotzdem keine Infos? Gruß --Likos96 18:24, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hm, ja, schwere Entscheidung. Normal gibt es die Kategorie '''Stubs nicht, sondern nur Stub. Aber mit den Herausforderungen ist das ein Problem. Kann man die Herausforderung Stubs zu 'Stub '''machen, denn dann würde ich die Kategorie: S'tubs 'entfernen. Sonst wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn man beide da lässt. Das ist meine Meinung dazu. Ich bin gerade dabei, die Kategorien Bestätigte Fälle, Bestätigte Sonderfälle und Normale Fälle zu entfernen und zu löschen. Sag mir, wenn es noch andere Spams, unnötige oder sonst irgendwie schlechte Kategorien gibt, ich kümmere mich dann schnellstmöglich darum und frage dich auch noch häufig nach anderen. Gruß --Likos96 13:51, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt kannst du es entscheiden. Mir ist es egal, sag du mir, was dir am liebsten wäre. Gruß --Likos96 19:02, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Artikel des Monats November, Kategorien Hi Fuchs111, ich hab mal 'ne Frage. Wer war der Artikel des Monats November, Polizeipräsident Gabs oder Ywet? Und dann hab ich mir mal die Mühe gemacht, alle Kategorien (außer den Organisatorischen) aufzuschreiben: *Abkürzungen *Armeen Besitzer *Artikel des Monats *Agent *Austauschagent *Armeen *Artikelauszeichnungen *Bösewichte *Bürokraten *Beliebte Artikel *Böse Waffen *Böse Kinder *Böse Anführer *Böse Gruppen *Charaktere *Cameos *Die Reichsten von KF *DGA AG *Erwachsene *Einsatzarbeiter *Evil Crew *Egyt *Egytarbeiter *Erfindungen von Professor Zebra *Eltern *Egyt's Zubehör *Ereignisse *Ehemalige Ywetarbeiter *Ehemalige Gruppen *Fälle *Firmen *Familien *Frauen *Firmen von Dativ *Firmen von Akusativ *Familie Pinguin Firmen *Fastodiox und F-Tones *Familie Fuchs *Familie Ente *Familie Igel *Familie Pinguin *Familie Gelbe Katzen *Familie Lemming *Familie Hamster-Thomson *Familie Bellpudel *Fall des Monats *Feinde von Ywet *Gruppen *Galerien *Gegenstände *Gebäude in New York *Gebäude *Gebäude von Ywet *Gebiete *Gruppenleiter *Gute Artikel *Gute Waffen *Hauptseiten *Hauptcharatere *Hauptgegenspieler *Haustiere *Hunde *Identiäten *Ich mag den Tee ähnliche Songs *Kinder *King of de Nights *Kommissare *Kraftwerke *Lookalikes *Lakaien *Liebe Gruppen *Liebe Anführer *Lebensmittel *Männer *Maschinen *Nebencharaktere *Neutrale *Nachthöhlenbewohner *Nicht komplett *Nagetiere *Nur erwähnte Charaktere *Orte *One Shorts *Parodien *PD *Produkte von Akkusativ Werke Inc. *Park *Rückblenden *Roboter *Red *Sonderfälle *Songs *Stubs *Städte *Sekretäre *Straßen *Straßen in New York *Superbösewichte *Teenies *Tiere *TIger *Traumcharaktere *Traumfälle *Vorlagen *Verstorbene Figuren *Vögel *Verworfene Songs *Vorfahren *Wichtige Figuren *Wichtiges Zubehör *Waffen *Ywet *Ywetarbeiter *Ywets Zubehör *Zubehör *Zubehör der Guten *Zubehör der Bösen *Zeitmaschinen So, ich glaub, das waren alle. Wenn nicht, dann verbessere es bitte. Kannst du mir davon Kategorien sagen, die man entfernen kann? Viele Grüße --Likos96 11:50, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Warum machst du nichts mehr in Wikia??? Was wird aus Kommissar Fuchs??? Wer schreibt neue Fälle??? Wer bringt dann die Bücher raus??? Ich kann das Wiki übernehmen, aber bitte beantworte mir die Fragen noch. Viele Grüße und wenn du nicht mehr antworten solltest: Tschüss, war 'ne schöne Zeit mit dir in Wikia --Likos96 20:26, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Admin Da ich dachte, dass du nichts mehr machst, hab ich dir die Adminrolle entzogen. Willst du sie direkt wiederhaben, versuchen, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen und dadurch Admin zu werden, oder überhaupt kein Admin mehr sein? Grüße --Likos96 15:53, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS: Denk bitte an Frage 94 Viel Glück beim Wettbewerb. Gruß --Likos96 10.22, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Adminrolle Klar, habe dich eine Frage darüber aber auch schon drauf angesprochen. ;-) Gruß --Likos96 19:55, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) KF-Wiki Hi, Herr Kommissar :-) lang nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Ich hab das Wiki in der Zwischenzeit weitergeführt. Hoffe, es gefällt dir noch. Ich hab' auch noch 'n paar neue Seiten erstellt, alle Stubs entfernt und unvollständige Seiten (vor Allem Songs und Vorlage:Songs) vervollständigt. Übrigens hab' ich mehr als 200 Tage täglich am Wiki gearbeitet, dann aber leider mal einen Tag vergessen :-( Das mit den Comics is 'ne gute Idee. Die Geschichten können ja dieselben bleiben und Bilder zu den Geschichten gibt's ja auch schon welche. Ein paar Bitten hätte ich aber auch noch ;-) 1. Vielleicht kannst du Gustav111 und Mister Drache2 auch noch mal informieren, dass das KF-Wiki wieder in vollem Gange ist. (vorrausgesetzt, du machst auch wieder mehr) 2. Es gibt immer noch viele Songs (und Gedichte), die noch nicht erstellt worden sind. Vielleicht kannst du die Songs und Mister Drache2 die Gedichte erstellen. Kleiner Tipp: Auf dieser Seite stehen alle Artikel, die noch nicht erstellt worden sind. PS: Ich würde auch die Gedichte schreiben, wenn es Mr Drache nicht schon macht. 3. Es müssen noch ''seeehr viele Bilder gemalt werden (PS: Gustav111 wollte mal neuer Zeichner werden) Vielleicht kannst du mir bei Zeit schreiben, wie wir das alles machen. Viele Grüße und noch schöne Ferien --Likos96 15:36, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS: Mister Drache2 hat den Wettbewerb gewonnen, falls du es nicht schon weißt. Neue Seiten im KF-Wiki Hi Fuchs, es werden in nächster Zeit ja viele neue Seiten in diesem Wiki erstellt. Könntest du mir mal sagen, was ich in diese Seiten schreiben soll, denn ich weiß im Moment nicht so richtig, was ich machen kann. :-) Gruß --Likos96 11:19, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir was über diese neuen Orte (und auch Comicfälle) sagen, da ich nicht weiß worum es da geht. Viele Grüße --Likos96 11:25, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Hi Fuchs, ich sehe, du bist dabei, neue Seiten zu erstellen. Dabei verwendest du auch neue Kategorien. Diese Kategorieseiten müssen wir auch noch erstellen. Gruß --Likos96 09:13, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Auf dieser Seite stehen die Kategorien, die noch nicht erstellt worden sind. Wieso bist du ein Glückspilz? Gruß --Likos96 09:23, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS: Ich bin dabei, die Ywetchefs zu erstellen. Die müssen wir noch in die Charaktervorlage eintragen. Mandjurei KEINE AHNUNG!!! ;-) Vielleicht sollten wir mal die erledigten Abschnitte von unserer Disk entfernen. Grüße --Likos96 09:33, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC)